To get her to see
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Morgan finally tries to get Garcia to see how he really sees her


How to get her see

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters, and this song is "I wouldn't be a man." By Josh Turner. When I first heard it, I could just see this happening. One-shot**

Derek Morgan was a man of few words, he felt that actions spoke louder than words. It was this belief that had him perplexed at this moment. Here he was, walking his best friend of the last 7 years, around the annual carnival. Bright flashing lights, colors exploding everywhere from the neon signs, laughter filling the air, it was a place he thought suited Penelope Garcia. It had taken him three attempts at asking her out for her to agree to come with him. He had decided that with the death of Emily, there was no time better than the present to let the one you love know how you feel. He now truly felt like there was no guarantee that they would have tomorrow. When he arrived, he could tell that she was nervous about going on a real "date" with him, she was fidgety, constantly pulling the front of her dress up and then to top it off, she was covering her entire outfit with this large poncho like wrap and it was a rather warm night. He could not see the wonderful curves he had come to love, it was as if she was embarrassed about her looks, and the part that perplexed him is that he always told her how hot she looked, or just how beautiful she was, but it was as if out here, with him, she was insecure.

"Garcia, are you cold?" He gently asked as he put his arm around her waist to pull her close to his side. He saw her look around to see if anyone was watching them. "Do you feel something weird, you seem to be looking around us instead of at me?"

Penelope just shook her head, he would never understand what was going through her mind. When he first asked her out, clearly stating that this would be a proper date, she was stunned. She did not know what to think. She always thought of Derek Morgan as the hottest man she knew and they flirted like a heavy couple, but inside she knew it was all just a play. Why would someone like him, want to be seen with someone like her? It took three turns at him asking for her to agree, and she mainly did just so he would leave her alone. She had every intention of not going through with this, but he changed her mind, when he showed up 30 minutes early, anticipating her breaking the date, and stayed until she dressed. She dressed like she normally would, low cut, colorful, curve hugging, but when she looked into the mirror, all she saw was a fat girl, one that had too much here and too much there. Too much for someone like her chocolate Adonis, she grabbed a large shawl, attempting to cover up the bulges, she was overly conscious about now. She felt him squeeze her waist, signaling for her to look at him, and when she did, he did the one thing that she never expected. He gently turned her to look him face to face, slid his long fingers down her cheeks, lifted her head and kissed her, gently, slowly, and full of love.

Derek could sense she was withdrawing into herself and he wanted to keep her out with him, so he did the one thing he had been wanting to do since he arrived at her apartment. He kissed her, he wanted her to feel his love and honesty. He was surprised when he broke the kiss and looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face. "Aw, Pen, tell me what is wrong? Did I do it badly? What?" It was then he realized why she was crying, he could hear the snickering and the remarks that were being said as group of young, attractive girls passed by. Deciding that now was the time for her to truly see what he sees, he grabbed her by the hand and let her to the tent that housed a country jukebox and a dance floor for couples to take a break from the bustle of the outside carnival.

"Derek,...Wait…..what are…where…..Oh….No please.." Penelope pleaded as she realized where they were going, she saw the cute, perfectly matched couples slow dancing around arm in arm, face to face.

"You…stay here….Don't make me come get you.." Derek said with a wink as he walked over to the box, put in some money and walked backed over to her. As the slow strings started to play Derek grabbed her hand and asked.."May I have the honor of this dance?" He asked with a low growl in his voice.

All Penelope could do was shake her head yes. When she looked into his eyes, she see a passion and flame she had never seen in anyone's eyes for her. As she started to walk out with him she was caught off guard by his sudden stop of motion and the quick turn he had done. The next thing she knew, he had the wrap tossed on an empty table and was dragging her to the floor. "Derek, I need that." She whispered loudly. "I need to cover…"

Derek silenced her with his lips and spoke soflty," Listen to the words of this song, Please. I thought that actions spoke louder than words, but I guess if you can't see just how I see you then maybe these words will." Derek took her hands, placed on on his shoulder and the other between there two hearts. He wanted her to see just her effect on him, and then the words started to sing out and he ever so softly spoke them also.

_There's a slow moon rising  
It's shining on your skin  
The way your body moves me  
I know there's no holdin' back  
No holdin' back_

I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this  
I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you  
Was anything I could resist  
I'd have to be from another planet  
Where love doesn't exist  
I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this

As they slowly swayed back and forth to the song, the words hit Penelope like a ton of bricks, she slowly lifted her head and looked him deep in his eyes. "Really?" One word was all she could get out.

Derek just nodded his head and slowly kissed her again, this time running his hands up and down her wonderful curves. This made Penelope stiffen, she knew that he could feel the soft areas where there was more cellulite than muscle on the surface. "Shhhh! Listen!" Derek instructed.

_I can feel passion flowing  
As you fall into my arms  
The secret way you touch me  
Tells me there's no holdin' back  
No holdin' back_

I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this  
I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you  
Was anything I could resist  
I'd have to be from another planet  
Where love doesn't exist  
I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like  
Roll with me baby all night long  
Soul to soul with me baby all night long

Penelope Garcia was never at a loss for words, but this time she was actually speechless. Was Derek really telling her what she thought, hoped, dreamed? "Derek, look at us, we are too different, you are hot, built, more life sculpted and I am…"

"Woman! You are PERFECT! You are…you make me want to do this all the time." Derek said as he leaned in an kissed her again, but this time, it was not the gentle kiss she was expecting, this was a passion infused, publically claiming you as mine kiss. Derek pushed his tougue into her mouth and proceeded to show her just how deeply he felt and just how hot she made him feel. As he continued this deep kiss, the song closed out with the following.

_I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this  
I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you  
Was anything I could resist  
I'd have to be from another planet  
Where love doesn't exist  
I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this_

When the song ended, he finished off the kiss with a few small kisses and looked deeply into Penelope's eyes. "That…Baby Girl….is how I feel. I thought you would have known just how deeply you move me, I mean every word. You make me want to be a better man, I mean l look at you and all I see is the most beautiful woman, inside and out. Never attempt to hide your beauty from me with some big wrap, I might just have to go back to your house and destroy any other offensive pieces of clothing." Derek leaned in for one more quick kiss, when Penelope reached up and put her hand on his face.

"I don't own any more, that was my ex-neighbors, she left it at my house last winter, and I..I…." Penelope started to tear up again and Derek started swaying them in time to the next song.

"Baby Girl…" Derek started, but Penelope interrupted him.

"Shhh! Let me finish now, I was saying that when I was dressing at home, I noticed all my lumps and not so flat areas, and then I thought what in the world am I thinking. I felt like a marshmallow compared to your sculpted chocolate, not hot enough…I thought when you saw me in comparison to some of the other women here tonight you would see us side by side and realize just how mismatched we are."

"Honey, remember the first case after JJ left when you tried to change and become more main stream, what I said was you most valuable asset? It was going OG…Original Garcia. That is who impressed me seven years ago and it is Original Garcia that I have come to love… I mean really, heart to heart love. That song is the truth, I would have to be dead not to be turned on by you. I wouldn't be a man, if you did not fill me with passion, and baby girl.." Morgan tipped her head up to look at him again.

"Yes." Garcia whispered breathlessly. She had never had anyone declare their love and passion for her in such a honest, open way. She was floored and totally speechless.

"I think we need to head on out of here and let me show you just how much of man you make me." He said with one more quick kiss and grabbed her by the hand and drug her out of the tent, back to his truck and into his house. He showed her over and over just how beautiful, and perfect chocolate and marshmallows were together when they heated up.


End file.
